wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Datascape
:See also Instances by level. Datascape is a 20-man Raid instance in WildStar. The raid features 7 bosses, 16 mini-bosses, and 2 challenge room encounters. Secrets of the Nexus Project The Datascape contains all of the information recorded by the Eldan regarding their ultimate undertaking - the Nexus Project. When the Entity attacked the Eldan and began subverting them with the Strain, the Caretaker elected to fragment his own control safeguards to unleash Avatus - an alternate personality created to be an unstoppable killing machine. The Caretaker intended Avatus to act as the unwitting guardian of the Datascape, preventing the knowledge there from falling into the Entity's hands. With the arrival of the Dominion and the Exiles on Nexus, the Caretaker has judged that resistance to the Entity is no longer a futile prospect, but both factions will require access to the information within the Datascape regarding the Eldan's experiments. The only way to get the info is to go through Avatus... Areas ;Halls of the Infinite Mind Answer the Caretaker’s desperate plea to access the deepest recesses of the Nexus Project and jack into the Datascape — the virtual world where the myriad shards of the Caretaker’s fractured personality reside and have devolved into capering aspects of sadistic madness. The Oculus - Lower Ring The Oculus acts as the hub of the Datascape, providing access to the the three wings - Megalith, Visceralus, and Hydroflux. The Caretaker's fragmented memory shards are located at the far end of each wing, and must be recovered before he can be fully restored. Avatus has populated the wings with the strongest virutal monsters in cyberspace - and if you die in the Datascape, you die for real. Megalith Wing - Limbo Infomatrix A vast virutal desert, where blistering heat and illusory ruins serve as a potent defense for the Megalith wing. Avatus' virtual Keepers of the Sands defend the way forwards, concealing themselves behind mirages. Vicious augmented sand lions and colossal sand worms prowl the desert around the Keepers' hidden lairs. Megalith Wing - Glacial Fortress This frozen biome was created by Avatus to act as a major hurdle to any attempting to access the Quantum Maelstrom. Sheer walls of virtual ice and simulated canyons filled with vicious arctic predators form the environment. A huge elemental giant, the Frostbringer Warlock, is the guardian of the fortress. Megalith Wing - Quantum Maelstrom The Quantum Maelstrom simulation is a series of anti-gravity platforms located high in the atmosphere over Nexus. Avatus unleashes the Maelstrom Authority construct upon any interlopers. The Authority controls the weather simulation systems in the Quantum Maelstorm, allowing it to unleash various deadly weather patterns. Megalith Wing - Elemental Vortex Alpha Six elemental guardians exist within the Datascape, simulated entities designed to embody the six Primal Elements. Megalith the earth guardian makes his lair within the elemental vortex chamber of the wing that bears his name. One of the three more etheric elemental guardians can be found with him. Hydroflux Wing - Volatility Lattice The Lattice is a major focus of Avatus' operations within the Datascape - traversing it will be certain to draw his attention. The deranged program will not hesitate to delete the entirety of the Lattice to ensure the termination of his foes. Hydroflux Wing - Obsidian Wastes This simulation replicates a blistered, volcanic environment overrun with deranged barbarians. Once benign programs, Avatus repurposed the inhabitants of this sector to be vicious warriors. They are led by Grand Warmonger Tar'Gresh, a former anti-viral application. Hydroflux Wing - Elemental Vortex Beta Hydrolux is the elemental guardian that embodies Primal Water, and his imposing physical form is composed of virtual ice. Hydrolux is joined in his elemental vortex chamber by one of the three elemental guardians who embody the more intagible primal elements of fire, air, and logic. Vicseralus Wing - Earthen Biomes Dusty cliffs and rocky plateaus compose this virtual environment. Avatus has digitally replicated Eldan Augmentation technology and spliced it into the simulated lifeforms, creating powerful augmented beasts. Even the earth elementals haven't escaped the deranged AI's attentions. Vicseralus Wing - Corrupted Assembly Corridor The Gloomclaw virtual construct was created by Avatus based on data of the Strain and its Techno-Phage vector. Upon being generated, Gloomclaw immediately began subverting the Datascape's Assembly Corridor with the Techno-Phage, despite having no direct connection to the true Strain. A testament either to the lethal virulence of the Strain, or Avatus' skill in deadly virtual re-creation. Vicseralus Wing - Contemplations on Perspective A region of the Datascape has had its reality filters altered by Avatus, creating a chaotic environment where ordinary physical laws are really more like guidelines. Hostile virtual constructs defend the entrance to the Elemental Vortex. Vicseralus Wing - Elemental Vortex Delta Viceralus is the elemental guardian that embodies Primal Life. The mighty elemental being shares the elemental vortex chamber with either Aileron of air, Mnemesis of logic, or Pyrobane of fire. Each pair of Elemental Guardians protects a computer program fragment that unlocks the location of Avatus himself. The Oculus - Upper Ring Avatus awaits. Domain of Avatus ;The Shards of Chaos After traveling deep into its darkest recesses, jacking into the Datascape and bring the powerful AI back online should be simple—despite all the mutually hostile, psychotic shards perfectly content with their new identities intent on ensuring that doesn’t happen. ;The Warmonger What’s big, red, and thinks bludgeoning you in the face with a giant hammer is the greatest use of its time? The insane Caretaker’s roving computer program, Grand Warmonger Tar'Gresh! While it may have started as a peaceful anti-virus app, the derangement of its crazed creator has transformed it into a dealer of woe that ceaselessly stalks the hidden byways of the Caretaker’s splintered personality core, crushing the nail-shaped and unwary to paste! ;The Inner Core After battling through powerful digital constructs populating the unreliable, shattered maze of the Caretaker’s virtual mind, players will come face to face with Avatus—the brilliantly insane, insanely formidable facet guarding the only ingress to the Datascape’s Inner Core! The Nexus Story - Omnicore-1 and the Datascape The events of the Datascape raid occur simultaneously with the events in Omnicore-1. Avatus splits his attention between focusing on the raid party attacking the Datascape and the single adventurer penetrating Omnicore-1, which ultimately proves his undoing. Avatus' defeat during the final encounter in the Datascape coincides with the purge of the Omnicore-1 systems, permanently deleting Avatus and preventing him from returning. With Avatus purged from the Eldan's virutal network, the Caretaker is rebooted using Omnicore-1's start-up systems, regaining control of the Datascape and unlocking the secrets of the Nexus Project. Notes * The Datascape represents Wildstar's second tier of raiding, after the Genetic Archives. * Prior to the removal of 40-man raiding, Datascape was WildStar's first and only 40-Man raid instance. Media Images DS raids roughEdit.Still051.png DS raids roughEdit.Still061.jpg DS raids roughEdit.Still090.png DS raids roughEdit.Still091.png SCREENSHOT Raid Datascape 004.png SCREENSHOT Raid Datascape 005.png SCREENSHOT Raid Datascape 014.png Patch changes * Category:Datascape